


Take me up and Take me down

by HanniaKusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Jasper doesn't know what sex is, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniaKusama/pseuds/HanniaKusama
Summary: After Steven cures her almost completely, Jasper has to stay and live near to the barn in order to complete her redemption; but one day when Steven's uncle, Andy, arrives to visit the family Jasper  suddenly has unknown and strange feelings for this human at first sight. Will She be able to handle them? Is she going to do something about this? Or is she going to obey and give up into lust?(I'm terrible at this and my first language isn't English, please be patient.)





	Take me up and Take me down

-This isn't going to work...- Jasper was alone at the barn sitting on a big wooden box. She was worried, thinking about the talk she had with Steven and the Crystal Gems that afternoon.

* * *

-You what?!- Asked Pearl almost screaming.

-Gosh Jas, I never though you could feel like that, AND FOR HIM!- Said Amethyst surprised while giggled.

Garnet didn't say anything, she was just standing there looking at Jasper with a big smile.

-Jasper is in love with my uncle Andy?! Oh my gosh, that's so cool!- Said Steven excited.

She's was ashamed, admiting her new and strange feelings for a simple human to the 3 traitors was horrible. Plus, now the three gems were arguin while the little human tried to speak and She was silent trying not to punch anyone and get out of the place.

-Gems, We need to calm down. Jasper came here for our help, not to hear us fight.- Said Garnet calming Amethyst and Pearl.- So tell us now, What do you want us to do for you?- She smiled to Jasper.

-You... You have been living here for thousands of years between humans, don't you? So... I want you to teach me their culture and how I can talk with him properly.-

-Oww, that's cute Jasper. Don't worry, we're going to explain you everything about us humans!- Said Steven, smiling with determination.

-But it will take us a lot to explain Jasper thousands of human culture...- Pearl doubt.

-Then just explain her about... Traditions!- Amethyst said to Pearl.

-That's a great idea. We'll teach Jasper about human traditions!- Said Steven to the three gems.

-Then why don't we explain her about marriage?- Garnet said in total calm, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven freaked out at the tall gem's words. -That is the wisest thing to do, Jasper is in love with Andy, Why not telling her about how humans that love each other get together for the rest of their lifes.- Garnet smiled at everyone.

-But Garnet, We don't even know if Steven's uncle even has a good feeling for Jasper.- Pearl got closer to Garnet, sligthly whispering.

-You say that cause you haven't seen how Andy looks at jASSper when she leaves~.- Amethyst said while she did a naughty face and moved her hips with a suggestive tone in her voice.

Jasper looked at Amethyst, all angry and blushed. Amethyst noticed this and went to hold Jasper's hand.

-Oh, don't get mad Jas, It's great that Andy surely wants to fu-

-AMETHYST!- Pearl scold Amethyst before she could finish the phrase, Garnet covered Steven's ears so He couldn't hear what Amethyst was about to say.

-Don't say that kind of things when Steven is present!- Said Garnet, upset but keeping her characteristical calm tone. - Now, Jasper. Humans have a very important tradition-celebration called marriage. This is when two humans that have known for a long time and have for each other the same feelings you have for Andy, they decide to stay together forever. So they make a ceremony where they join... their spirits, for complete.-

-That sounds very... cheesy...- Jasper listened carefully what Garnet said, but wasn't that hopeful with what marriage is.

-Jasper, wait, there are more fun things that are made when someone gets married. There's the ceremony, a big party with friends and family of the couple!- Said Steven. -And... There was something else after the party...-

-Oh, I think that Greg one told me about all that. It's when the couple has a private time... The honeymoon!- Amethyst said again naughty.

Pearl and Garnet looked at Amethyst with angry expresions. That was a sign that she had to shut up.

-...Private time? I... want to try that thing of marriage. What do I need?-

-WHAAAAT?!- Everyone went crazy with Jasper's "desition".

* * *

The gems were going to help her to take Andy inside the barn, so he could meet with Jasper, and she could finally tell him what she was feeling for him.

There she was. Waiting for that human, using a long and beautiful white dress with pink details, low cut, very low actualy, and an opening in the skirt on the left side, showing her leg.

Pearl had the kindness of making the dress, but only because Steven was really happy about all this. Jasper was also wearing a crown of flowers than Steven and Peridot made for her to hold the veil Pearl also got for her. Garnet and Amethyst made a little necklace out of a metal plate they found inside the barn, the necklace had figures of little hibiscus flowers and pink diamond and pearl shapes. Steven asked Lapis to help them with something, like the crown or the dress, but she denied and just went to roam arond the forest until this dumb thing ended.

Jasper was lost in her thoughts, until she heared voices outside the barn.

-[Yes, you only have to get inside, uncle Andy]-

-[But I still don't understand why do you all want me to get in there alone. Is this some kind of hide and seek?]-

-[No, but it's something more fun than hide and seek! Just get in, man. There is a great surprise inside!]-

-[Fine, fine, just stop pushing me. You all together are stronger than me! Hey, and where is your other friend, Steven? The big one?]-

In that monent, the gates of the barn opened, the gems and Steven pushed Andy inside and closed them. Andy first saw the gates got closed and got very angry, but then he put his attention on the big and attractive gem that was standing a few meters from him.

Seeing her, Andy was idiotic. Jasper was nervous. Neither of them knew what to do at that moment, both of them were speechless, until Jasper finally spoke.

-Those gems told me that this is part of that thing you humans call "marriage"- She tried to keep composure. -And because I seem to have a strong feeling for you I... I want to get married to you.-

Jasper didn't even exactly knew what she was saying, but Andy was shocked, his face turned red.

-H-Hey, but, didn't you gems don't do this kind of things? Things that humans do?- He said nervous.

-No, we don't, but... Them and that little human, Steven; explained me everything about this thing! I feel that, I have to protect you and stay near to you, human. That's why I want to join my "soul" with yours. I still don't understand why do I have to use all this unnecesary amulets and clothing, but I think I can understand why your human culture makes this ritual!-

Andy was still shocked, how this gem could barely understand a human tradition, but at the same time, She didn't knew all the things a real marriage needs and entails. Even though, he still felt attracted to her, he still found her beautiful, strong and perfect because of how honest and direct she is. What she was saying now was cute.

-Well, then if we are going to tell truths here... I also feel something for you... Jasper?- Andy looked at Jasper, admiring her strong and big, but still femenine, figure. He approached her, and then had an idea. -Them... You said that they told you all about weddings and marriage, didn't they?-

-Yes, they did. Even about something called "honeymoon". I think this is ours; cause that runt Amethyst told me that it's when a couple have a private time.- Jasper said calmed and inoccent.

-Oh, yeah, of course. But did they told you what do couples do on their honeymoon?-

-Not exactly... Can you tell me?-

-Yes. You know what? I'll show you what we do on honeymoons.-

* * *

-They took a lot to make me all this things, Why do I have to take them off now?- Jasper asked, as she took down her dress' top, letting her well proportioned breasts out.

-Don't worry, you can leave your necklace and veil on, You really look pretty with them.- Andy told to Jasper, giving her a smile while he unbuttoned his pants.

Jasper took all the dress off; she sat completely nude on the same wooden box she was sitting while she waited for Andy minutes ago.

-What do I have to do now?-

-Hum... Can you... Open your legs?-

Jasper did what Andy asked her, EVERYTHING. After a few minutes when Andy got as hard as a rock, He asked Jasper to touch herself, and even asked If he could touch her. What a gentleman.

And, of course, Jasper accepted.

As Andy touched and explored Jasper, she felt some other sensations; new and pleasurable sensations. Jasper groaned and moved a lot.

-Does this feels bad?-

-N...No, but feels weird...!-

-We can stop if you want. I know you might find this odd, I undestand.- Andy seemed worried about how Jasper was responding, so he stopped and looked at her, waiting for a response.

-Keep doing it...- Jasper said with a little bit of difficulty and lust in her gaze.

The man masagged Jasper's clit, grabbed her tits and played with her nipples. He understood that this was the first time the alien gem did something like this, so he started slowly only stimulating her.

He was doing it like an expert. This might be Jasper's first time, but not Andy's, and being alone for such a long time was an advantage at this moment. He felt wild now that he had this amazone-like gem for him.

Jasper moaned at Andy's touch, she tried to control herself, but this was stronger than her. He stopped.

-W-Why did you... stopped?- Asked Jasper between slight moans.

-Are you liking this? Because I... know another way to make you feel even better... Now, can you lay on the floor?-

* * *

Andy took a look at Jasper's entire body. Her big breasts and hips, flat and marked abdomen, well pronunced curves, that long beige hair, her strong but femenine gestures, her beautiful golden eyes, her lips. Damn, she is a godess.

The man proceed to kiss the gem, starting from her neck, going down until he got to her belly. Jasper closed her eyes; moaning, she twitched with every kiss Andy planted on her body.

-What is this thing you're doing now?- She shivered.

-Kisses. I'm kissing you, to show I like you...- Andy continued kissing Jasper, now caressing with one hand her left leg and with the other her right hip. He noticed something spreaded between Jasper's thights, a strange peach colored fluid, comming out of... her pussy?! Jasper was very wet, so, Andy had to do something about it...

-Let's continue with something else. Don't get mad with what I'm going to do now. It might hurt at first but-

-Are you going to torture me?!-

-What? No, no I won't. I'm just going to... make you something that would hurt at first, but you'll enjoy it later.-

-Oh, then just do it already.- Demanded Jasper.

Andy spreaded Jasper's legs and grabbed his dick on his hand to incert it into Jasper's cunt. She moaned loudly in pain when Andy penetrated her.

-Hey, relax. Remember this isn't going to hurt for much longer.- Andy stopped to look at Jasper and take her hand, then he continued thrusting inside the gem.

Jasper nodded. With every thrust she panted and moaned, but with a little pain in the tone of her voice. The pain in her voice and body slowly decreased until she only felt pleasure.

-Aa-ahh! It is starting to... f-feel good as you said...- Jasper grinned weakly at Andy.

Andy blushed at seeing how cute Jasper looked like this.

When Steven invited Jasper to come over the barn to pass the time with them and she accepted, she always looked so serious. First time he saw her, thought Jasper was emotionless and rude. So different from how she looks now.

He decided to go to "next level", starting to touch and squeeze Jasper's breasts, playing again with her nipples while he keeped fucking her, increasing the force and quickness.

-Uhg... Why does it feels even b-better when you t...touch me like this?-

-Heh...Hormones in your body, I... guess... Ngh-!-

-But we gems don't have those things you humans have...-

-T-Then I don't know why...-

-...- Jasper noticed how Andy just did a poker face at his error. Gems' bodies don't work like humans'! -Oww...D-Don't make that face...just k..eep touching me...- Jasper said eager.

She began to move her hips by herself, grabbed Andy by the shoulder and started leading the intercourse. But then she noticed, this is how humans procreate. Was she trying to do it with this human? No, she wasn't. She's a gem. Suddenly these thoughs banished from her mind, being replaced with a desire and delight that blinded all her sences.

How was it possible that a simple and old human like Andy could be able to make her, the perfect quartz, feel so good and weak at the same time?

-Aaahh! This feels... g-g-great!-

-Yes it...does...!-

-Uh... Ngh...! Ah! Faster! Do it f-aster and stronger!-

Now the two of them moaned louder, the heat of their bodies increased. They were about to reach it...

-Aaahh! Andy! Andy! P-pound m...me!- Now Jasper called at Andy's name while about to reach her orgasm.

-Mm...Jasper! Ngh...!- Andy grasped Jasper's hips with all his strengt, leaving marks on them.

He came first inside of Jasper, filling her with his warm semen. Then she came; arched her back, rolled her eyes, opened wide her mouth letting out a loud and long moan, feeling how she was marked.

* * *

They were recovering; Andy sitting on the ground, hugging and caressing Jasper, who was still laying on the grond resting her head oh Andy's lap.

-You were great.- Andy smiled at Jasper.

-I was?- Jasper asked curious as she got up.

-Yeah, and it was even greater with your stunning body.-

Jasper's face turned red at the man's words. Never in her existence she has heared someone tell her she was pretty or something like that, she normally was only surrounded by nasty glances.

Hearing that her body was "stunning" felt nice, and more because it came from Andy.

-Hey, let's have another honeymoon.- Jasper said to Andy, smiling playful.

-Wait, what?!- Andy sweated cold and his face turned red.


End file.
